


What is Love?

by eternallydaehwi (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Felix is Mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winkhwi fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Daehwi is a boy who had always loved the idea of love and being in love. He likes waiting for the moment he’d feel his heart beat loudly in his chest because of someone.Jihoon is a boy who likes putting his thoughts into art. What he feels, he paints. He does not like the idea of love. Thinks it’s too unrealistic. All fantasies.From the two it’s obvious which one people thought would pursue the other. But it’s the opposite. Or not?Or the five times Jihoon acted “more than” towards Daehwi and the one time that Daehwi did something about it.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO OMG i dont have a beta to read through this so i apologize for any grammatical errors and typos and i was half asleep while typing so ims orry for that too nevertheless i hope you guys enjoy this!!!! i was crying while writing the ending i can imagine winkhwi and im feeling so soft im-- anyway!!

 

** Lee Daehwi **

 

Daehwi was staring off into space at Woojin’s apartment when his eyes caught something interesting at the side. The view in front of him is a park surrounded by big trees. There are lots of people at this time of day; families having their weekly picnics, kids running around, teens mingling with each other, and of course couples spending time with each other–which is what Daehwi saw.

 

There are two boys under the apple tree. The smaller one was hitting the taller of the two when the latter caught the former’s arms and pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair affectionately. Daehwi instantly cooed at the sight. It’s exactly what Daehwi wants to do with his future ‘love of his life’ in the future.

 

Daehwi could imagine himself with the love of his life doing that to him right now. They would fight and Daehwi woud pout and he would give in and kiss-

  
But of course Daehwi’s fantasy didn’t last forever. He felt a hard texture thrown at the back of his head. “What are you staring at, loser?” Woojin appeared beside him and followed where his eyes are directed, “Oh God, I should have known.”

Daehwi scoffed at Woojin, shoving the older boy as hard as he could and flopping down on the vacant bed across Woojin’s own, “Will you shut up? I’m not commenting on your hatred on the concept of love and soulmates –which I still don’t get no matter how hard I try to understand.”

“I already explained it to you, idiot.” Woojin breaks his gaze at the orange sky to glance at Daehwi. “Love makes you dependent and vulnerable. Soulmates give you the feeling of being strained to just one person. You don’t have the freedom to choose.”

“You have a point,” Daehwi supported his chin with both of his palms, “but I think you’re being too negative about it. Why ignore the fact that you can see it in a beautiful way instead?”

“Give it up, Hwi.” Woojin sighed and went to sit on his bed. “It’s not like you’d sway my views, anyway.”

“Just trying.” Daehwi shrugged, “When is your new roommate coming here? School’s about to start and he’s still unknown.”

Woojin rolled his eyes, “He’s not unknown. His name is Park Jihoon and he majors in Art.”

“And you know that, how?”

“Because he told me when I asked for his details, dumbass. Are we still on about the movies?”

Daehwi hummed in agreement.

They planned to eat out today but Daehwi managed to persuade Woojin to watch ‘Love, Simon’ today. Ever since he saw the trailer when it came out he promised himself that he’d watch it no matter what.

 

Daehwi really likes the idea of being in love –experiencing what love feels like first hand. He yearns the comfort of having someone who he can share his heart with.

Books and movies make it seem magical but Daehwi actually thinks that it would be more than that. Maybe it would be totally unexplainable or an absolute disappointment since his expectations are all built up, he doesn’t know. All he’s sure of is he wants to know how it feels. He wants to experience that form of love.

He’s ready, he’s prepared. He conjured situations in his head and predicted how he would talk if ever he did meet the person who would make his heart want to come out of his chest.

_Daehwi likes to believe he’s all prepped up._

“Let’s go so we would have enough time to eat,” Woojin stood up and grabbed his wallet and keys, “Knowing you, you take a lot of time deciding what you want.”

Daehwi put his phone in his pocket, “It takes time and effort to–”

_But apparently, he’s not._

 

The door opened before Woojin could even grab the doorknob, making both of them jump in surprise.

 

“Wow, thank you for opening the door at the right time! My hands are full so I was debating on how to let myself in,” A boy in a pink hoodie with his arms full of plushies appeared in front of them. “I’m Park Jihoon!”

Daehwi can’t move. He even felt his breathing stop and his heart, oh dear Lord, his poor heart felt like escaping his own chest and running to Jihoon’s hands no matter how full they were.

 

He was speechless.

 

 

 

** Park Jihoon **

****

Jihoon never thought that when he first met Daehwi, he would be put in this kind of situation. He’s honestly the type of guy who just goes with the flow. There are times when he just wanted to stay at home and be lazy and paint all day while there are also times that he wanted to go out with his friends. He’s just your typical university student.

 

Jihoon doesn’t believe in love though. He finds it really unrealistic. Maybe it’s because of what he saw while growing up. His parents always fought and he honestly thinks that they just stayed together for his sake.

 

Daehwi’s a complete breath of fresh air. Jihoon finds him adorable. Everybody does. They got along well after Woojin introduced them together. Later on, he found out that Daehwi is a sucker for romance. He believes in soulmates, he believes in someone sweeping him off his feet.

Jihoon didn’t know what happened but he realized he didn’t mind it as long as it’s Daehwi.

 

“Hey dude. Where are you going?” Woojin asked as he entered their room.

Jihoon was putting on his socks and looking for his shoes at the moment. “Daehwi wants to check out the new café that opened down the street and he wants me to go with him.”

Woojin sat on his bed, removing his school uniform. “Man, Daehwi got you wrapped around his finger already, doesn’t he?”

Jihoon finally found his shoes and put them on, “Does this happen often?”

“This what?” Woojin threw his socks at the laundry basket. “Oh. Yeah. We all got to be Daehwi’s slave once or maybe twice in our lives. He’s just that powerful.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go!” Jihoon dashed out the door. “See you later!”

 

 _Not as long as you do, though._ But Woojin didn’t say that.

 

 

 

 

“You know,” Jinyoung started when Jihoon sat down beside him in class. “This is like the fifth time I got asked if you and Daehwi are dating.”

Jihoon got out his textbook. “And what did you say?”

“Of course I said no.” Jinyoung muttered before backtracking, “Wait –you guys aren’t dating right? Because if you are and you didn’t tell me I would really be pissed off.”

“Chill, Jinyoung.” Jihoon laughed. “We’re not.”

Daehwi was pretty known around the university and Jihoon too as well. Rumors started going around when they started to do everything together, attached to the hip. They didn’t pay attention to those though. It’s not like they’re required to do something about it.

 

“I know you guys aren’t dating,” Jinyoung tapped his fingers on his desk. “But sometimes you make me think otherwise.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Jinyoung sat up straight and faced Jihoon, “You hate skinship. But you let Daehwi do it. You get so worked up when somebody just puts a hand on your waist but Daehwi does more than that and you’re completely fine with it.”

“We all know how clingy Daehwi is.” Jihoon avoided the subject but Jinyoung didn’t point it out.

 

Daehwi really is affectionate. Woojin even joked that affection was already implanted on Daehwi’s blood as soon as he was born. There wasn’t a day that he didn’t hug Jihoon or held his hands. And as months passed by, Jihoon just got used to it. More even, he felt empty when Daehwi’s not pestering him or just being by his side. He didn’t notice but he already fell.

 

 

 

 

_ FIRST. _

 

“Jihoon hyung!” Jihoon stopped walking and turned back to see Daehwi running towards him. Once he reached him, he put his hand on his shoulder and took deep breaths. “Let’s go to class together!”

Jihoon frowned at the beads of sweat falling from the sides of Daehwi’s face. “Why did you run so much?”

And just like a typical Daehwi on a normal day, he smiled at Jihoon while excitedly pointing some place behind them, “I saw your back and I recognized you so I ran because I want us to go to class together!”

Daehwi could seriously be a bundle of energy whenever he wants to be. He likes making people happy –even happier than himself. He always puts other people before him. He’s that caring. That’s why everybody adores him.

“Alright, bub.” Jihoon laughed at Daehwi who kept on bouncing on his feet. “Let’s get you to class.”

“We’re going the same way, right?” Daehwi smiled at him and linked their arms together, “I’m sorry, you know how bad I am at memorizing timetables. I just got really excited when I saw you.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon ruffled Daehwi’s hair affectionately. “Building A? 10AM?”

Daehwi nodded in agreement as they made their way to the building. Jihoon’s sure of Daehwi’s schedule. He could easily remember stuff when he wanted to. Plus, Daehwi’s timetable is just really easy to get his head around on –his class starts at ten in the morning and ends at four in the afternoon, all held in Building A.

Students started to glance at them as they made their way towards Daehwi’s room and Jihoon can honestly say that he’s used to it from the way they constantly do it. They aren’t even trying to be subtle.

 

 

“Okay! We’re here!” Daehwi exclaimed, standing at the door of his classroom. “You really don’t have to literally take me to my room but thank you Jihoon!”

“No problem,” Jihoon patted Daehwi’s shoulder. “I have nothing to do anyway.”

Daehwi looked like he was still going to say something but his friends called him from the inside. Jihoon slowly pushed him towards them, “Go now, Daehwi. Socialize. I’m gonna go.”

Daehwi gave him a final wave before turning around, “Okay, see you later!”

Jihoon waited for Daehwi to settle down with his friends and when he already did, he slowly backed away from the door, walked slowly before fully sprinting on the hallways, running as fast as he could.

 

He also has a class at the same time Daehwi does.

 

It is actually at the building opposite of Daehwi’s but Daehwi doesn’t need to know that.

 

 

 

 

_ SECOND. _

__

“I seriously don’t get why we have to learn about math in school,” Daehwi groaned in his notebook full of numbers and equations. “It’s not like I’m going to use it in the future, anyway.”

“Sure, Daehwi.” Jihoon hummed from where he was seated on the ground, turning his head to Daehwi for a moment and rolling his eyes at him when their eyes met.

It’s a Saturday. Normally, Jihoon’s Saturdays consist of sleeping in until his head hurts and the usual movie marathon plus chicken combination with Woojin until dawn. Today’s different, though. Today, Daehwi barged in on Jihoon and Woojin’s room, waking the two of them up to help him study math. Woojin just yelled at him and threw a pillow on his face. Jihoon, on the other hand, promised to come with him but he will be of no help since Woojin’s the math genius among them. Daehwi’s okay with it as long as he has someone with him or else he’ll go crazy.

 

Their feet led them to the nearest park in their dorms and it must be a miracle because their favorite spot isn’t taken and there were only a few people milling around. As soon as they got there, Daehwi immediately sat on the bench, put his notebooks and colorful pens on the table and went to full on review mode. Woojin promised to teach him tomorrow but he didn’t want to waste time and still wanted to try and understand the concepts himself.

Seeing Daehwi work hard by himself puts Jihoon at ease. He sat on the grassy ground under the tree near the bench Daehwi was sitting on, his back leaning on the giant tree’s trunk and his face facing a much focused Daehwi.

 

“You know,” Daehwi stared at Jihoon his chin placed on the palm of his hand, “I don’t know how you’re surviving math. As far as I know, you hate numbers just as much as I am.”

 

Jihoon grinned not even lifting his eyes off his sketchbook, “I have Woojin as my seatmate.”

 

“That’s really unfair.” Daehwi huffed. “I have Jinyoung as mine and we both are boo boo the fools during the lectures.”

 

Jihoon didn’t answer him and of course Daehwi understood that. Jihoon just gets really quiet whenever he’s drawing or painting. It’s like he’s in a whole other dimension sometimes.

 

After a while of dealing with numbers and equations and solutions, Daehwi knocked his head on the table twice before telling himself to take a short break or his brain would really explode. He opted to stare at Jihoon again who was busy with his sketches. He suddenly remembered all the painting and drawing Jihoon gave him before and how beautiful and unique each of them are. He has really god-like hands.

Daehwi tapped his hands on the table, “You should make a living with your artworks, hyung. All those you make are absolutely wonderful.”

“Geez, Daehwi.” Jihoon laughed bashfully. “I get it. I’m going to buy you ice cream later. No need to say such things.”

Daehwi shook his head at Jihoon. Boy really don’t know how to take compliments. “I’m serious though.”

Jihoon’s hand stopped moving and he looked up to meet Daehwi’s gaze. “Well, that’s because what I’m drawing is just as beautiful.”

Daehwi wanted to argue that it’s not about the view but that Jihoon’s just really talented but he knows Jihoon won’t believe it anyway so he just shrugged, “What are you drawing?” He can’t see what Jihoon’s drawing from where he’s seated because his big sketchbook is right in front of his face.

Jihoon looked at him again and Daehwi felt that he’s going to melt. “The sunset.”

Daehwi turned to the direction where the sunset is in full view, all orange and pink skies. “It really is.

 

Jihoon smiled at the glow of lights hitting Daehwi’s face perfectly and looked down at his sketchbook –a drawing of Daehwi’s smiling face almost finished.

 

_Beautiful._

 

 

 

 

_ THIRD. _

__

The moment Jihoon opened the door to his and Woojin’s room he immediately removed his shoes, dropped his bag on the floor, took off his uniform and changed into comfortable clothes. He really just wanted to get to his bed as soon as he can so he promised himself that he’d fix his mess when he wakes up. Although Woojin would probably pick it all up since he can’t stand the mess. He glanced at the window and saw that it was suddenly raining so hard outside. God, he was so blessed to have gone home before it started.

Jihoon was about to tuck himself in and enjoy the fluff of his comforters when a loud sound rang out in the room. It was coming from his bag. It’s his phone. Jihoon glared at it for a bit and when it didn’t stop he stomped his feet in annoyance and took his phone out.

His frown left his face though when he saw the caller ID.

 

_Lee Daehwi_

 

He immediately swiped at the green button, putting his phone in his right ear. “Daehwi? Why did you call?”

All he heard for a while was background noise and he assumed that it was the wind and the loud pattering of the rain before a voice came out, “Jihoon hyung? I’m sorry to disturb you I know you studied late last night and I-”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Jihoon cut him off. “Did something happen?”

“I’m really sorry for this,” Daehwi must have been already pouting on the phone. “But Woojin hyung borrowed my umbrella and I just want to ask you if it’s there? I’ll come get it.”

Jihoon bit his lip. He’s worried. “You don’t have one right now?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon heard a slight tremble from Daehwi’s voice. He must be trying hard to talk normal even though he’s already freezing. “It just suddenly rained so hard and I need one because I still have to go somewhere later.”

“Where are you?”

“What?” Daehwi asked. “I’m going to come get it hyung if it’s there.”

Jihoon ignored him and repeated his question, “Daehwi, where are you?”

Daehwi sighed in defeat. “I’m in the waiting shed by the school.”

“Alright.”

 

 

Jihoon might have lost the chance to bond with his very comfy bed but he didn’t regret it once he saw Daehwi standing alone, dripping wet from head to toe. He’s literally freezing. He didn’t regret it when his body started getting wet because he made sure the umbrella covered Daehwi fully. He didn’t regret it when he brought Daehwi to their room, told him to shower, brought him a change of clothes and made him hot chocolate. He didn’t regret it when Daehwi smiled at him with chocolate foam on his upper lip.

 

 

 

 

 

_ FOURTH. _

 

Jinyoung’s watching some vines in his phone, Guanlin is busy munching on his third sandwich, Woojin is a few feet away from them all talking to Daehwi on the phone –his satoori coming out. Jihoon’s just busy staring at his friends.

 

The five of them all planned this sem-ender vacation months ago and it’s finally going to happen. They all agreed to go and promised each other that if someone backed out they will face severe punishment. They scheduled to all meet at their favorite diner at ten in the morning. It’s already thirty minutes after ten and one of them is still missing. Daehwi.

 

“Okay, weirdos.” Woojin walked back to their table, “Daehwi said that we should all go and not risk our reservation just because we’re late waiting for him. He’s going to follow as soon as he can.”

Normally, Daeehwi would be the first to arrive. He’s never late to these things, he always likes coming early and organizing stuff for them.

“You know it’s really fine if he couldn’t go,” Guanlin glanced up from his half-eaten sandwich. “I mean, it’s sad but Auntie just surprised him and all so we understand.”

Jinyoung pinched a bit from Guanlin’s sandwich and popped it in his mouth, “Yeah. It’s not a big deal. It’s alright.”

Daehwi’s mom who’s working abroad suddenly went home today, surprising Daehwi and every one of them. It’s been a year since Daehwi saw his mom.

“Oh please, we all know how Daehwi’s like.” Woojin rolled his eyes. “He said he really doesn’t want to miss this outing we all planned months before. Plus Auntie’s going to stay here for a while so it’s all going to work out anyway.”

Guanlin finished his sandwich and clapped his hands, his gummy smile showing. “Okay! Let’s go then!”

The three all stood up at once but Jihoon who just remained silent all throughout looked at the floor. “I’m staying.”

Woojin looked at him like he just grew two more heads. “Um. What?”

“Yeah, what?”

“What?!”

“No, I don’t mean it like that.” Jihoon suddenly found a sudden interest on his cleanly chipped nails. “I uh just realized I forgot something at the dorm. So I’ll stay and wait for Daehwi and go with him.”

Woojin stared at him with his eyebrows raised. He could totally see right through his lie. Jihoon can’t lie to save his life. Woojin made sure that they packed everything last night and even made a damn checklist for the both of them. He didn’t say anything though. “Alright. We’re going to take my car. You and Daehwi use your car.”

“Yeah. Got it.” Jihoon released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

Woojin told him that Daehwi didn’t exactly know when he’ll arrive at the diner so Jihoon busied himself with his sketchbook and a strawberry milkshake. He was just finishing the sun when someone messily sat in front of him.

“Woojin hyung told me that you’re still here.” Daehwi wiped the sweat on his forehead, fanning himself using his hands. He obviously ran here.

“Yeah.” Jihoon mumbled, eyes completely trained on Daehwi’s hair. “You dyed your hair.”

Instead of the usual midnight black hair that Jihoon got used to since forever, a soft shade of purple from the roots to the ends complement Daehwi’s skin. Daehwi’s already soft but his purple hair made him even softer. Jihoon didn’t think that was possible.

“What? Oh!” Daehwi suddenly touched his hair feeling so conscious at Jihoon’s piercing stare. “Mom wanted to get her hair fixed after we ate and she just told me to get my hair done too. I totally forgot about it though. I don’t think it looks nice I feel weird.”

“No. You don’t.” Jihoon really can’t stop staring. “You look really great.”

Daehwi blushed at the compliment, “Really?”

This time Jihoon flashed him a bright grin. “Of course, Daehwi. When have I ever lied to you?”

Daehwi looked at him for a moment before nonchalantly shrugging. “Smart point.” He reached for Jihoon’s milkshake and took a sip. “Anyway, how long were you waiting here for?”

Jihoon bit his lip. “Not much. I just arrived like minutes before you did.”

Daehwi stared at his sketchbook –the drawing of the sea almost finished. Jihoon’s fingers turned moist.

 

Daehwi didn’t need to know that he never went back to the dorm. He didn’t need to know that he waited three hours for him. He didn’t need to know that that was his third milkshake.

 

 

 

_ FIFTH. _

 

Jihoon honestly knows how attractive Daehwi is. He’s seeing him up close every single day. Of course he knows. He doesn’t think he’s so bad himself. Girls and boys won’t hit on him if he’s not good looking, anyway. But the problem is, Jihoon knows how to turn people down. Daehwi does not.

Jihoon didn’t need to do that for Daehwi because Woojin usually does that for him. Every time Daehwi gets hit on by someone Woojin goes completely into his protective bestfriend slash brother mode and scares them away. Woojin only pushes those he thinks aren’t good for Daehwi. Those that are actually decent? Daehwi deals with them on his own.

Not today though.

“Jihoon hyung,” Daehwi whispered to Jihoon’s ear his hand on his waist. “I’m going to Guanlin’s room for a bit. History project.”

Jihoon nodded and Daehwi’s hand on his waist left. He honestly persuaded himself not to feel bad. “Sure, I’ll just stay here for a while. You guys go be good students.”

 

They were all chilling at Guanlin’s humongous apartment –their youngest held a party after their Finals week ended and since Guanlin is pretty popular, a lot of people came.

 

“Hey, Jihoon.”

Jihoon looked up from his glass of alcohol that he keeps on twirling from boredom to see Hwang Hyunjin smiling down at him. Jihoon knows him. He’s kind of really popular and the fact that he’s also in Woojin’s dance team.

Jihoon smiled politely. “Hey. What’s up?”

Hyunjin licked his lips and to be honest it looked like he was nervous or something. “Have you seen Daehwi?”

“Yeah. He went to finish his and Guanlin’s project in History.” Jihoon stopped twirling his glass completely. He suddenly felt so sober. “Why? Do you something from him? I could pass it on if that’s okay.”

“No uh that’s okay. But you guys are super close right?” Jihoon nodded and Hyunjin looked absolutely nervous right now. “Is he seeing someone by any chance?”

 

Hwang Hyunjin. Jihoon never really had a chance to properly talk to him but he knows that people love him and honestly from Woojin’s stories (“he dances so well and he’s really kind even though he sometimes acts like a kid”), he knows that he’s a good guy.

Even Daehwi thinks so. He mentioned to Jihoon before that he got a few classes with Hyunjin and that he’s really fun to be with. Told him how the boy’s really kind and very friendly.

He knows it’s not his place to do something like this but he did it anyway. He can’t even blame the alcohol because let’s face it, he’s as sober as a pea.

Jihoon put his hand in his pocket and leaned on the wall behind him. “Yeah, he is.”

Hyunjin looked absolutely surprised. He wasn’t expecting that. “He is?”

“Yes.” Jihoon gave him a firm nod signaling that the conversation is over.

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.” Hyunjin looked crestfallen and Jihoon knows he should feel bad at doing this but he just can’t.

 

 

 

Which is why he probably deserved Daehwi’s yelling at him at five in the morning, totally not caring about Woojin’s frustrated grumbling (“Daehwi please! I’m trying to actually sleep!”).

 

“I just don’t understand why you did this, hyung!” Daehwi glared at him. “And you didn’t even bother to tell me? If Felix and I didn’t bump into each other I wouldn’t even find out!”

Apparently, Hyunjin really felt bummed out after Jihoon told him Daehwi’s taken and told his friends about it. Daehwi stayed until morning to finish their project and when he was coming out of Guanlin’s apartment, he bumped into Felix who was going back to grab his jacket that he left. He mentioned to Daehwi about the whole Hyunjin thing and here we are.

“I don’t know why you’re so worked up about it,” Jihoon tried to make it seem like he doesn’t care but of course he knows why Daehwi’s mad. “I did you a favor.”

“A favor?” Daehwi shrieked in disbelief. “You call that a favor? Why would you lie to Hyunjin, anyway? You don’t have the right to do that!”

Jihoon ran his hands on his face. “You always decline them, right? Woojin does it for you! What makes it different now that I did it?”

Daehwi clenched his fist, not knowing what to do with his frustration. “The difference? It’s because Hyunjin’s a good guy! Woojin hyung only does that to people I can’t handle. That doesn’t explain why you would lie to him!”

 Maybe Jihoon was just frustrated as well. Maybe he really can’t sort his feelings out. Maybe he got confused because he wasn’t being honest to himself. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. “Well, you should stop flirting with everything that breathes then, so people won’t get the wrong idea.”

He regretted that the moment it went past his lips, especially when Daehwi’s eyes looked so broken. “That’s what you think of me?” He didn’t get the chance to take it all back because Daehwi stood up and ran out the door, slamming it in the process.

 

 

Woojin, who was lying in his own bed trying to sleep, got up, and immediately swung a punch on Jihoon’s face. Jihoon didn’t even had the time to react. All he can see is Daehwi’s broken eyes and the tears that fell from them when he stood up to leave. He fucked up.

Woojin grabbed him by the collar and pushed him roughly to sit on the bed, frown so evident on his face. “What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Jihoon deflated when Woojin let go of him. He felt so drained. “I uh I don’t- I can’t-” He was feeling all kinds of emotions it’s making him dizzy.

“God, Jihoon. I swear to god.” Woojin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you please sort yourself out? I’ve let go of this so many times now, Jihoon. I want you to realize it yourself but I think it’s too late for that now. Stop being in denial.”

If Jihoon knows how to, he would have done that a long time ago. He can’t push Daehwi’s hurtful look out of his mind. “I didn’t –I didn’t mean it.”

“Didn’t mean what? What you told Daehwi?” Woojin glared at him. “Of course you don’t. Listen, I’m so done with all of this okay? I’m going to tell you some stuff and you decide whatever you wanted to do after.”

Jihoon remained still but nodded in silence.

 

“Remember when Daehwi suddenly told us he’s not going to participate in the school paper’s event anymore because he just didn’t feel like it?” Woojin asked slowly. “And we were all surprised because he was literally so excited about it a week before.”

Jihoon remembered that, of course. Daehwi was literally a beam of sunshine jumping up and down and clinging on him like a koala. He really wanted to join the event –it was a writing event and Daehwi loves writing. He’s really good with turning feelings into words and Jihoon was proud of him when he said he’d participate but Daehwi took it back days after saying that he’s not feeling it anymore and it didn’t make sense at all. Daehwi looked like he didn’t want to talk about it so Jihoon dropped the topic.

 

Woojin seemed like he knows the reason though from the way he’s determinedly locking his eyes on Jihoon’s. “Guess what? The event was happening on the same day as your Painting contest and Daehwi didn’t want to miss it. He didn’t miss a single one, did he?”

 

_He didn’t._

“Or that time when we drove him to the hospital because of something he ate the night before?” Jihoon half-wished for Woojin to stop.It’s making him feel more things. “Want to know the real reason? It was the cupcakes you made for him. You put peanuts on them right? He’s allergic to peanuts but he didn’t tell you that because he didn’t want to waste your efforts because it’s the first time you baked.”

_He didn’t._

Woojin looks absolutely tired now, his usually firm stance looking all sulky. He looked at Jihoon with a strong unwavering gaze. “And honestly Jihoon, Daehwi’s been showing you how much he loves you everyday. How can you not see it? He’s clingy but he’s not as clingy to others as he is to you. He’s attentive but he doesn’t pay attention to everything others say unlike to you where each word fucking matters. He always smiles at people but he doesn’t smile brightly to them as compared to when he’s with you. You make him glow as bright as the fucking sun.”

 

Jihoon felt like crying.

 

“What you’re doing to him? He’s doing all that for you too.” Woojin shook his head. “You were just too in love with him to notice.”

 

Woojin stood up and patted his shoulder. “Fix this. You know where he is.”

 

 

 

 

Of course Jihoon knows where Daehwi is.

When Jihoon was young, his parents always had fights and he didn’t like staying at home to hear it. So one day when the fight was so terrible, Jihoon ran out of the house. He just went anywhere –where his feet would take him. After walking so much and passing bushes and trees, he came along a cliff. It has a nice view of the ocean below and the clouds and the sun above. It’s so peaceful. No one ever came there. He made it his own place.

That changed when he met Daehwi. He brought Daehwi there when Daehwi was so crying so much about his mom leaving him to work abroad. Jihoon can’t stand seeing him sad so he brought him to his favorite place. The smile Daehwi gave him made everything worth it.

 

 

Just like every single time they went there, Jihoon found Daehwi sitting on the ground with his knees on his chest, chin on his arms, staring up at the sky. Beautiful as ever.

 

“Hey.” Jihoon softly called out to him, sitting a few inches away.

 

Daehwi looked at him and Jihoon wanted to call Woojin and punch a few more times until he can’t stand up anymore. Daehwi looks so sad and broken and hopeless. It’s making Jihoon’s heart hurt twice even more knowing that he’s the one who did that to him.

Jihoon fiddled with his hands nervously. “Want to hear a story?”

 

Daehwi turned his gaze away from him and didn’t say anything.

 

Jihoon took that as a sign to go on. “Once upon a time there was this boy who loves art. Art was his hobby ever since he was a kid and wanted to pursue it until college. One day, his roommate moved out and he had to find another place to stay. He met this dude Woojin and moved in with him. This Woojin dude has a very cute best friend and art boy was really fascinated with him when they first met. Turns out that art boy and cute boy got along really well. They pent everyday together and got so used to it they didn’t even notice. Cute boy is really nice to the point that art boy sometimes thinks of his gestures, if they mean something more or not but art boy always pushes it put of his mind because he thinks that he will never deserve cute boy. Because for him, cute boy is like the sunshine in his dark days, the rainbow after a fucking storm, the good to his bad. And he just thinks that cute boy deserves and never the less.”

Jihoon felt choked up and he realized that he was trying his best not to sob. The tears didn’t stop from falling though.

Daehwi’s staring at him now and his eyes felt less broken compared to before. He was still not talking so Jihoon continued with his story. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “Anyway, Art Boy started feeling something deep and definitely more than he thought he would feel towards Cute Boy but he’s too dumb and kept on pushing it out of his mind. One day, he fucked up and he hurt Cute Boy and he swears that he felt a million times hurt when he saw how broken Cute Boy’s eyes were. Art Boy got punched by Woojin and he deserved that and he also made him realize things.” Jihoon looked at Daehwi, “Want to know what it is?”

Daehwi bit his lip. “What is it?”

Jihoon gave him a soft smile. “It’s that I, Park Jihoon, am hopelessly, truly, madly, and deeply in love with you Lee Daehwi.” And maybe he didn’t know what came over him when he leaned in and put his lips on Daehwi’s.

Daehwi kissed back and Jihoon has a new favorite thing now. Daehwi’s lips are soft and the kiss was slow yet sure, all feelings thrown into the mix. It feels like an assurance of something more.

Daehwi pulled back after a while, resting his forehead on Jihoon’s. “You know, you were never the less. You’re always it for me. I hope you know that.”

Jihoon can’t help but kiss his nose. He wanted to do that for a while now. “You haven’t said it back yet.”

“What?” Daehwi looked confused but realization took over his face after a few seconds. “Wow, Park Jihoon. I didn’t know you were this petty.”

Jihoon pouted, burying his face on Daehwi’s neck. “Only for you, babe.”

Daehwi laughed but he was furiously blushing anyway. He held Jihoon’s face in his palms, running his thumbs on his cheeks. He made sure to look straight at Jihoon’s eyes. “I, Lee Daehwi, am hopelessly, truly, madly, and deeply in love with you too Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon grinned and Daehwi thought that’s the widest grin he’s seen on Jihoon’s face just yet. Jihoon pulled him into a tight embrace. “That’s better.”

 

They stayed locked in a hug for a while before Daehwi lifted his head on Jihoon’s chest and smiled cheekily, “So Woojin punched you, huh?”

 

Jihoon groaned and pulled Daehwi’s head back where it was supposed to be, “Now that you mentioned it, it actually hurts like a bitch.”

Daehwi let go and touched Jihoon’s cheek. “Wait oh my god it’s bruising!”

Jihoon shrugged, “It’s okay, I deserved it anyway.”

Daehwi bit his lip, “Want me to kiss it better?”

Jihoon didn’t bother to hide the blush forming on his neck to his ears.

 

 

Daehwi kissed it all better.

 

 

And Woojin got slapped.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE U GUYS PLS COMMENT WHAT U THINK HEHE


End file.
